Tsuki, Vongola Undecimo
by Mian2796
Summary: Tsuna takes his daughter to Italy after receiving a letter from his dad. She then becomes Vongola Undecimo and faces lots of challenges.
1. Iemitsu's Letter

Hey, Tsuna here. Ever wondered what happened to my daughter, Tsuki, after Reborn set her up? Well, a lot happened actually. And by "a lot" I really mean A LOT.

I could still remember the details so let me tell you the story.

Let see, it was, uh, about three o'clock when it all started. The road she was supposed to take was "accidentally destroyed by an explosion".

You all know what really happened, right? For those who don't know what really happened, well, Reborn blew the road up. He said a voice told him to do so. I still don't get him and why he had to follow the voice. But hey, what he did taught us a lot.

Back to the story, um, what happened next was not quite what we expected. She didn't meet a guy who fell for her. But instead, it was Kyoya. He just got back from Italy. The external adviser of Vongola, my dad, asked him to hand something to her, a letter.

"Tsuki Sawada, the external adviser of Vongola, your grandfather, asked me to give this to you. Do not show this to anyone but your dad and mom, understand?" Kyoya told my daughter. (Well, that's what she said he said)

When she got home, she ran to me and her mom and broke the news.

"Mom, Dad! Granpa gave this letter to Kyoya and asked him to tell me that we are the only ones who can read it. At the moment, that is. C'mon, let's read it!" She insisted.

We couldn't say no. We immediately opened the letter and read it. We were shocked by what we read.

_**"Dear Tsuna,**_

_**How are you? I believe Tsuki is about the same age as you were when you became aware of Vongola. Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. I, Sawada Iemitsu, External Adviser of Vongola Decimo, has chosen Sawada Tsuki as a candidate for being Vongola XI. I hope you consider my choice, son. I know you know Tsuki is strong. You have seen her power when she was a child, right? So, I know you'll approve of this.**_

_** Sincerely Yours,**_  
_** Sawada Iemitsu"**_

That's what the letter said. My dad has chosen his granddaughter to be the next Vongola boss. Half of what he said in the letter was correct. The other half was, well, not.

The correct half was Tsuki was of the same age as I was and that I know Tsuki was strong. You see, when he was five years old, she wanted to go with us real bad that she accidentally lit her Dying Will Flame. She can use two elements, Sky and Mist (like I still have to tell you that. It's obvious, right?)

The other half, the wrong one, was that he thought that I will approve of that. I mean, allowing my daughter to be a candidate for being Vongola boss? What if she faces an enemy a lot stronger than our previous ones? I can't put her in a danger like that.

I immediately ran upstairs and proceeded to write a letter to tell him that I won't approve of it.

"Oi, Tsuna. What're you doing?" Reborn asked.

"I'm gonna reject Dad's idea, what do you expect?" I said.

"So, you have doubts on your daughter's ability to lead your "family"? Come on. You know she's even stronger than you. Admit it, Tsuna. Try it out. If she gets in trouble, we'll be there, promise." Reborn persuaded me.

I looked at his eyes. He was serious. Well, he was right. I did know that Tsuki was a lot stronger than me. I asked him, "Will it be worth it?"

"I guess we'll just to see." He said.

I made up my mind. I went downstairs to tell Chrome my decision.

"It's okay, dear. Besides, all your guardians are here to help. We got our daughter's back. Let her." She said.

I told Tsuki my decision. Her reaction was the opposite of what I expected. Instead of getting worried and scared, she got excited. She burst into laughter and jumped all around like a kid while she shouted:

"I'm gonna be Vongola Undecimo!"

Ha. She really has grown up.


	2. Italy!

That's what I thought to myself.

The next day, I called all of my guardians and allies to announce that Tsuki will be the next Vongola boss. They all reacted very differently.

For example, Ryohei, shouted: "Alright, Tsukiii!" That was one of the weirdest reactions that day.

Yamamoto just wished her luck and then smiled at her. That was the simplest one.

And Gokudera's. Oh, it was priceless. His reaction gave it all away. I figured him out the moment he reacted.

"Hee? What if she gets hurt? What if she gets hurt, Juudaime?! Please don't!" he said.

Everyone stared at him when he dropped those questions. I pulled him outside to talk to him when I saw Tsuki got embarrassed. Chrome followed us outside.

"Hayato, tell me. Do you.. like my daughter?" I asked him.

"Yes, Gokudera-kun. Tell us." Chrome said.

He stared at us for about a minute without uttering a word. So, we asked him again. The second one got through him. He answered right after we asked him.

"Alright, tenth! I admit it! I love your daughter!" he exclaimed.

I was shocked. My loyal right hand man fell in love with my one and only child. What did I do? Nothing. I just let him be. I didn't stop him. I mean, he didn't stop me when I fell in love with a stranger so why should I stop him? Besides, him loving Tsuki was a great relief for all of us. That's one strong person to protect and love her.

Later that day, all of us went to Italy, Me, Chrome, my guardians, Reborn and of course, Tsuki. While we were on the plane, Chrome and I talked about what we were going to do about all this. We can't put our daughter's life at risk now can we?

"Chrome, are you really okay with this? If you're not then I can.."

"Shh. Relax, my love. It's okay." She said as she came closer to me and kissed me on my lips. Man, were her lips so sweet. I wanted some more but all of them woke up. I sound like a pervert, don't I?

Anyway, back to our story. Sorry, can't think straight today.

We got to Italy after a long flight, a very long one. We checked into a hotel to spend the night. The next day, we left first thing in the morning for Vongola's base at Italy. Remember the castle Xanxus and the other Varia used as their base when they fought Bel's brother? That's where.

"Hooo. This is one big castle, Dad!" she said to me.

"Yes. Yes, it is. And this will soon be all yours, Tsuki." I said.

"Can you handle it, sweetie?" Chrome asked.

"Of course, I can! I'm your daughter, aren't I?" She exclaimed.

We entered the castle. We were surprised by the people who were waiting for us. It was the Varia, Shimon, the six funeral wreaths, and the arcobalenos. I didn't think they would all come. I mean, I didn't invite any of them for the ceremony.

"Hoooo! Is she it? Is she Tsukii?" Lussuria said as he, she, whatever he/she is, went closer to us. He looked at Tsuki from head to toe.

"She seems strong." Fran said. "Hi, I'm Fran. But I'm also yours, from now on that is."

"Hey, stupid frog, pay respect. That's Vongola Undecimo." Bel said.

All of them gave us a warm welcome when we got there, except for Xanxus. He was as cold as ever. I told Tsuki and my wife to go up their room and rest as I talked to the guys.

"Okay, dad. Love you." she said.

"Don't stay up too late, okay, dear?" Chrome told me.

"Yeah. This won't take long."

Of course, I lied. It was impossible for it to not take long. They were oh so energetic and excited about Tsuki. And we also had a lot to talk about, the security during the ceremony, the preparations, the guests and other stuff. But Chrome didn't know that I stayed up. I just kissed both of them on the forehead slightly as I lied down beside them.

**"Sleep well, my angels. We still have a week before the ceremony but we will be busy. I love you."**


	3. Shopping with Tsuki

"Wake uuuuppp!" Fran called to us. "We have a busy day ahead of us, Undecimo, Decimo, Chrome-chan!"

"Whoa! What is that?! Who's there?" Tsuki panicked when she got awakened by Fran's noise.

Chrome and I did the same. Man, Fran was irritating. But I did appreciate him waking up so early just to prepare our breakfast personally.

"Wow! This is yummy, Fran-kun! Thanks!" Tsuki thanked him.

"Hehe. Senpai did help me." Fran said. He was obviously trying to sound humble in front of Tsuki. He was definitely hitting on her. He liked her.

The next thing we did after we ate Fran's personally prepared breakfast was go to the shopping district. Fran, Bel, Lussuria, Adelheid and Enma came with us.

"Since you're already famous for being chosen as Vongola Undecimo, I can't let you wear ordinary clothes while you're in Italy. I can't have that. With all due respect, Decimo, Chrome, I would want to be her fashion adviser." Lussuria said.

"Well, I don't know much about fashion so go ahead, Luss." Chrome said.

We entered every shop in the shopping district to find clothes that'll look good on Tsuki.

I told that to all of them. Fran reacted fast.

"Anything looks good on her, Tenth! She's P-R-E-T-T-Y" He said.

Then, out of nowhere, a very loud voice exclaimed:

"Dammit! Stop hitting on her!"

All of us looked to where the voice came from. All of them got shocked by who they saw. Not me and Chrome. We were calm. In fact, we were expecting him to tail us. I'll give you a hint. It was Hayato. When we saw him, he immediately ducked and went back to hiding in the bush.

"Come out, Gokudera-kun. We already saw you. Haha." Tsuki said.

"Yeah. Come out." Chrome and I said.

He came out, scratching his head. His face was all red because of the embarrassment. Tsuki just pulled him out and asked him to come with us.

We entered another store. Tsuki tried on lots of clothes there. But we only agreed on one dress there. She really looked like an angel when she came out of the fitting room.

"I like it." Tsuki and I said.

We were surprised that we thought of the same thing about the dress. We looked at each other and laughed. The others didn't 'cause they were mesmerized by Tsuki's beauty.

Our shopping came to an end around 5 o'clock in the afternoon and we got home around 7 o'clock in the evening. Yes, it's a two hour walk. Well, we didn't have to carry that much since Gokudera came. He insisted to carry all the bags. But Fran also insisted to do the same thing.

"You're weak. Your arms can't take it. Let me do it." Fran said.

"Tch. Shut up. I'll do this." Hayato said.

"You two!" I shouted "Why don't you split the bags so you can both show off, huh?"

They were embarrassed. When we got back, Tsuki and Chrome said good night to us and went to their room. They were so tired.

"Alright. I'll be right up. I love you!" I said.

"Tsuna. I'll be going now. I had a good time." Enma said

"Yeah. It's already late. See you, Decimo." Adel said.

"Thanks, both of you. Take care. Fran, Bel, Lussuria, you should be going to sleep too now. Thanks for coming with us. We really enjoyed our shopping." I said.

"Okay. See you, tomorrow, Decimo." The three of them said.

After that, I went straight to our room, kissed them on their foreheads, said good night and I love you, lied beside them, and then went to sleep. And that marked the end of our second day in Italy.


	4. Practice Day!

Our third day in Italy started like our second one. Well, most of our days did. Fran barged into our room and woke us up by hitting two frying pans hardly. If that woke us up, he would run to Tsuki, kneel before her, and kiss her hand then say:

"Good morning, Miss Beautiful."

And then Hayato would come in our room (without permission, of course) and drag him away. That was pretty much how our days in Italy all started. Then we would go down to eat breakfast with the whole Vongola and Varia.

So, our third day was designated for practice for Tsuki for the ceremony and training for the guards. It wasn't easy. I had to train for two things: Being the 10th boss of Vongola and one of Tsuki's guards too. My, was that so tiring. It was a good thing my wife was there, Chrome. She made everything easier. Just seeing her smile relieved me of the pain my body felt.

So, in the morning, we practiced the things we were going to do during the ceremony. We practiced for about 3 hours straight, went for a 1 hour break and then practiced for another 3 hours. We started at 7am and ended at 2pm.

Wanna know what happened? Well, nothing much really happened. Tsuki just practice her walk down the stairs wearing the gown Lussuria designed. I gotta admit it was beautiful. Chrome wasn't wrong to make him/her our daughter's fashion adviser.

While she was walking down the stairs, she accidentally slipped and fell. Good thing Hayato was there to catch her.

"Damn, Octopus Headed Creep." Fran said quietly in the corner.

"What was that, Frog-head!?" Gokudera confronted him.

And the resulted into a fight that caused our practice to be over earlier. Why? Well, Gokudera blew the flowers up. Fran bumped into the vases. Believe me, the castle looked like a mess. Tsuki looked scared. Reborn came just in time to knock them both out. He took Gokudera outside and talked to him. He then called Xanxus to tell him to control Fran. After that, they stayed quiet for the rest of the day, and that day only.

In the afternoon, we then trained to make ourselves stronger in case an enemy tries to crash the party. Fran, Chrome and Torikabuto were trained by Mammon. Ryohei, Daisy, and Lussuria trained under Reborn's supervision. I won't enumerate them anymore. You get the pattern, don't you?

So, yeah. Our training ended at 7pm in the evening. After that, we ate the dinner Adelheid cooked up for us. But hey, Bianchi didn't want to get left out. She also cooked up a poison buffet.

"Hey. Tsuna. Try these, they're good." She said to me.

I just looked to Chrome and slowly backed away from her. I didn't want to die yet. But Fran, having no idea at that time that the food Bianchi prepared was full of poison, tried them all.

"Oi, Fran. Don't you.." Gokudera said

Fran stopped him and said: "Nope. These are mine!"

"Well. Suit yourself." He said, laughing.

We didn't get to see the effects until the next day. He didn't show up at all.

So, after that wonderful feast, the Shimon, 6 funeral wreaths and the others went home and us Vongola went to our rooms.

"Good night, mom. Good night, dad. Love you!" Tsuki said.

"Love you too, Tsuki." Chrome and I replied as we lied beside her and kissed her on her cheeks.

After we kissed her, our eyes met.

"Tsu-kun, our little girl is all grown up." Chrome said.

"Aa. She has, my love. Don't worry. She's got great people around her. She'll be okay." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Well, this is our "family"" She replied.

"Yeah. Haha. Good night, Chrome._** I love you.**_"

After that, I kissed her on the lips and lied down to go to sleep. And thus, our third day in Italy came to an end.


	5. Gown Fitting Change of Plans

Moving on to our fourth day in Italy. This day, I think, was designated for Tsuki's gown fitting. You know, for her to look pretty during the ceremony. Well, she did.

How, you ask? Well, it was thanks to Chrome and Lussuria's joint efforts. And, oh, Adel's too and some unexpected guests. We went to the most famous tailor in Italy to get the gown made. We got there around 1pm in the afternoon. Oh that's right. Who was with us? Well, Fran and Gokudera insisted on coming. And Enma wanted to be with Adel and that was about it, well, what we planned.

So, Tsuki tried on some style of gowns so the tailor would know what style to use with her own gown. She had troubles on choosing. Good thing Lussuria and Chrome helped her. They told her:

"Choose the one you're comfortable in. Don't think about if it will look good. It's his job to make it look good."

Well, they're right. It is the stylists' and tailor's job to make the dress look good. Even after telling that to her, Tsuki still had troubles. She continued trying on some gowns. Everything was really not her style, except for one. It was a long gown, I think. I can't really remember. When we saw her, we were all mesmerized. She was so beautiful. I think Fran and Gokudera almost drooled on the floor just looking at her.

"WOOOW. You're gorgeous. Will you marry me?" Fran said.

"Oii. Shut up. She'll marry me!" Gokudera said.

"Why don't both of you shut up?" Adelheid said as she took the gown to the stylist to tell her that it was the one to be used. After that, we searched for a make- up artist to do her make-up for the ceremony. There wasn't anyone good in Italy. Well, in our area, that is. Just when we were about to give up, they showed up. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Mama!

"Hi, Tsuna-saaan. I see you need a make-up artist?" Haru said

"Hi, Tsuna-kun, Chrome-chan, Tsuki-chan. How are you?" Kyoko said.

"Tsuna, you should've called before you left." Mom said.

Man, was I relieved when I saw them. I knew they could help us. Why? Well, mom was the one who did Chrome's make-up back in our wedding. And I gotta say, she was good, very good. Chrome looked even more beautiful when she was the one that did her make-up. Kyoko and Haru, well, they do their own make-up every day and they did look cute every day.

"Granma! Hi! I missed youuu." Tsuki said as she ran to mama and hugged her. "How are you? Have you been taking your medicine?" She asked.

"Yes, my dear. I never forget. You always scold me when I do. Haha." Mom replied.

"Aunt Kyoko, Aunt Haru, I-pin-neechan. You're here too? Here to see me become Vongola Undecimo?" She said.

"Haha. Energetic as ever, Tsuki. Yes, we came as soon as we received Reborn's letter." They said.

"What letter? I didn't send anything to Japan." Reborn said as he emerged from the ground using one of his pods.

"Even in Italy, Reborn?" I asked.

"Yeah. But more importantly, I really didn't send anything to you guys. I didn't want to bother you since I know you're all busy." He said.

I was shocked and confused, and so was Tsuki and my wife. If Reborn didn't send it, who did? Right? Something was really off. We immediately returned to the castle.

"Juudaime. I think someone's planning to crash the ceremony." Hayato said.

"Yeah, Tsuna. We have to be extra careful now." Yamamoto said.

"Well, if you need more help, I could get my men." Byakuran offered.

"Please do, Byakuran. Thank you." I replied. What can I do? I was worried for Tsuki.

"Dear, what's happening?" Chrome asked.

"Nothing, my love. Please, go to sleep. We still have lots of things to do tomorrow." I said.

After that, the two of them went straight to their room.

"Good night, dad! Love you!" Tsuki said.

I looked at her and smiled. When I was sure that they were asleep, I started talking again.

"Alright, you guys. I believe we will be having some uninvited guests to our party that's three days from now. I want you to get all your men. Please. Make them guard the whole castle within a 3 kilometer radius." I said.

"Wow, Tsuna. You have grown a lot." Reborn said.  
They all agreed to my plan. After that, I went to our room and lied down beside my family.

"Dear, tell me. Is there a problem?" Chrome asked me. I thought she was asleep.

"With these guys on our side, there won't be. Don't worry, dear. Go to sleep. I love you." I said as I kissed her sweet lips.

I really thought everything would go smoothly. Well, shit happens, right? We'll just have to deal with this. As a _**FAMILY.**_


	6. Confession

It was our fifth day in Italy. It was on that day that we started to become strict on Tsuki. We didn't let her leave the castle on that day. Everything that had to be done outside (another gown fitting, some shopping, and she also had to choose the food) was postponed. Well, not really. We called all of the people involved in those activities to the castle (we checked them, of course) and talked to them about it.

"So, is everything okay?" I said.

"Yes, Vongola Decimo. We got it." They said.

So, that was it. Oh, asking why Fran got to come along in the gown fitting? Well, he was still sick when he came with us. He even threw up in one of the shops. So, yeah.

"Dad, why can't I go outside and lie down the grass?" She asked.

"Well, first of all, there's a threat to Vongola now. We can't afford giving them the chance to execute their plans earlier than expected. Second, we need you safe. And lastly, there is no grass outside." I said while smirking. What? It's true. There is no grass outside the castle. Well, there were until Bel burnt them all with his "Fiamma Scarletta".

"Dad! There are suspicious looking people outside the castle. I saw them on the east wing!" Tsuki exclaimed as she ran towards me.

Then I, being so worried, ran as fast as I can to get some people to check it. But there was no one there. Tsuki lied to us. Then I came back to where she found me. She wasn't there. I ordered some guards to look for her in the castle, inside and outside, but she was nowhere around the castle. She escaped. But, who helped her?

"Kyoya, if you may." I said.

"Okay. Hibird, go" He ordered that yellow bird on his head.

It flew away. Well, not away. It flew around the castle while saying "Emergency Roll Call!". How does a bird even speak?

They all reported to the castle's main hall. Hayato checked the Vongola, Byakuran counted the Millefiore and Reborn checked the Arcobalenos. They were all there. And then along came the Varia. One of them was missing. I should've known. Fran! He helped Tsuki escape!

"Quick! All of you, look for them!" I ordered.

All of them rushed to look for Tsuki and Fran. It took us almost an hour before we found them. They were on the top of the castle. Why didn't anyone see them? Well, I called them both inside and scolded them.

"You shouldn't have done that, Tsuki!" I said.

"Calm down, Tsu-kun." Chrome said as she hugged me.

"I can't, my dear. She put her own life in danger!" I exclaimed.

Chrome kissed me on my lips. That calmed me down. I stopped scolding Tsuki. I told her to go up her room and rest. It was getting dark. So, I assumed it was late.

"Okay ,dad. I'm sorry. Good night. Love you!" She said as she ran to her room smiling. What happened up there? I asked Fran about it.

"Well, sir. It kind of went like this.." He said. After that, he started talking. He went on and on and on for about ten minutes.

"And just to summarize.. I told her I love her." He said.

I was shocked. I never thought he was serious about my daughter. But he is. I looked in his eyes when he told me that. He was serious. He didn't have any trace of hesitation in his eyes. He loves my daughter.

"Ow. Okay, Fran. But next time, ask permission, okay? You got me worried for the both of you." I told him while smiling.

"Ye-yes, sir!" He said as he ran away and went to bed.

After that, I also went to our room.

"What happened, dear?" My wife asked me.

"Well, our daughter sure is charming and lovable, ain't she? Just like you." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Fran confessed to her. He loves her." I said.

"And you're okay with it?" She asked again.

"Well, yeah. I know they won't do anything that stupid again. I made them promise." I said. "Now, go to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"We won't, dad. I promise." Tsuki said as she stood up.

"Can't sleep, sweetie?" Chrome asked.

"Well, I am pretty excited about tomorrow. I'm gonna be Vongola Undecimo tomorrow and choose my guardians, right?" She replied.

"Well, yes. But you need to rest. Go on. Sleep well." I said.

After that, the three of us went to sleep, all excited about the next day's** ceremony.**


	7. Ceremony

Ah, yes, the day of the ceremony. A lot happened that day. Let's start from the very beginning of that day, shall we?

Fran woke us up very early in the morning. It was 4am, to be exact. He said he was given orders to wake us up for there was a lot to be done for the ceremony.

"Wake up, Decimo, Undecimo, Chrome-sama!" He shouted in our room while banging two frying pans against each other.

"Whoa! What time is it?" Tsuki said as she stood up from her bed.

"Wha-What?" I said as I looked at the clock "What the-?! It's just 4 in the morning, Fraaan!"

"Tsu-kun. I think he woke us up this early to prepare for the ceremony. Am I right, Fran?" Chrome asked.

"Good morning, my love. Well, I think so too." I said.

"Yes. Indeed. Your breakfast is on the dining table downstairs. Please come when you're ready." He said.

What's with him, being all elegant all of a sudden? Ah, yes. That was exactly the question in my head that time. Well, I found out later that day. You'll know soon enough.

So, the three of us(Me, Chrome and Tsuki) got dressed, washed our faces and them went down to eat breakfast. We all thought it was going to be another simple breakfast for us but, it wasn't. It was a feast that was waiting for us downstairs. How early did they get up to prepare that? Well, all of our family members were there. Not the Vongola, well, some of them, but the Sawada.

Mama, Papa, Chrome's parents, Lambo, I-pin, Hayato, Yamamoto and the Varia was there. We all had breakfast together.

"Voiii! That's mine!"

"No. It's mine now." Squalo and Bel said as they fought over the last piece of meat on the table.

"I'll be taking that." Reborn snatched the meat and put it on Tsuki's plate.

"Thanks, Uncle Reborn." She said.

After that, the two of them sat quietly on their seats for the rest of the breakfast, in shame. The next thing we did was practice shortly for the ceremony again. Tsuki practiced her walk with me. And after that, I told her to rest for the rest of the time left before the ceremony.

When I assured she was asleep, I proceeded to take care of the security and also all of the other stuff. Well, not all. Gokudera insisted that he, Fran, I-pin and Mama would take care of some decorations. And also that he would cook some food. Well, that's one way to relieve me. Then Kyoko and Haru came.

"Tsunaa. Where's Tsukii?" Haru said.

"Ssshh. Thanks for coming. She's sleeping. She needs it. You can wait in the guest room if you want." I said.

They did what I told them. They waited for two hours in the guest room until Tsuki woke up. It was around 3pm when she woke up.

The ceremony was to start at 9pm. So, everyone was busy doing their parts. Kyoko and Haru were busy with my wife and daughter. Hayato was doing the decorations with the others. And I was busy arranging the security. I can't let the unwanted guests to do what they want.

It was 8pm. One hour to go. Everything was set. The sound system, decors, food, even some of the guests arrived early. And I gotta say this, I didn't expect that many people to come. I expected Dino to come, but not his whole family.

"Fran, do it." Bel said.

Fran grabbed a microphone and said: "Alright! Everyone, please sit down and try to calm down!"

The ceremony began. Evereone sat down and waited for us to come down the stairs. The first people to go down were Chrome and I. Man, did she look gorgeous. Wow, just wow.

"Tsu-kun, it's her turn now. Say it." Chrome told me as she handed me a mic.

_**"Everyone. First of all, I would like to thank you for coming to see my daughter become Vongola Undecimo. I know you guys are all excited so, I won't keep you waiting. Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter, Tsuki Sawada!"**_


	8. Gabbiano, the seagulls!

There she was, beautiful as ever, shining like a star upon us. We were all stunned when she came out of the door. She was as beautiful as her mom. She might've even exceeded Chrome in other people's eyes but not in mine. They were just the same. In fact, I even saw Chrome in her for a quick moment.

Gokudera rushed to assist her down the stairs. So did Fran. So, in the end, Tsuki ended up going down with two escorts instead of one. Hayato was supposed to be her escort that night, but Fran insisted on going anyways.

Little did I know, Fran went there to warn Tsuki. He has been scouting around the castle and saw some snipers aiming at the stairs and thought they might hit her. Well, he was right. Reborn pointed those guys Fran warned Tsuki about to me and they weren't ours.

"So, what's Fran doing there?" I asked Reborn.

"Well, I kind of know what he's thinking. He knows he can't take them out and he had no time to tell us about them so, I think he's planning on sacrificing himself for your daughter." Reborn explained.

When they were halfway down the stairs, we heard a gunshot. It was one of the snipers! Fran pushed Tsuki away from the bullet's path. My daughter was saved, but Fran wasn't. He got shot on the shoulder. Everyone panicked as Fran's blood dripped down the stairs.

"Oh Goooood. That's a lot of blood!" Fran exclaimed.

"Hell yes it is! Is this why you insisted on going? You knew?" Hayato said.

"Yeah. I didn't have time to tell you. I just saw the snipers when the ceremony started." He said.

"Fran! Oh God. Someone help us!" Tsuki exclaimed.

Lussuria and Ryohei came running to them prepared to heal Fran's wound. He was saved not too long after that. Blood stopped gushing out his shoulder after they healed him but he was kind of dizzy and weakened due to the massive amount of blood he lost.

"Everyone-" Tsuki didn't let me finish.

"Dad. I'll take care of this." She said.

"Tsuki?" Chrome and I said.

"I would kind of prefer, Vongola Undecimo." She told us.

She was angry, angry as hell. She called all of the Vongola and its allied families to the main hall. They all reported. She was going to choose her guardians!

"Hayato Gokudera, I would want you to serve as my Storm Guardian. Do you accept?" She asked.

"Ha-hai!" Gokudera replied as he took the Vongola ring and put it on his ring. "Vongola gear! Let's go, Uri!"

But before she could choose her other guardians, the enemy appeared before us. There were seven of them. A family's guardians?

"Ciao." One of them said. That one seemed to be the boss for he had a sky ring and he used sky flames.

"Grr. Are you responsible for the attack?!" Tsuki asked angrily.

"Hahaha! Stupid girl. Of course!" The Cloud guardian of the attacking family said.

"Hn. Disturbing our ceremony. Who are you? I'm going to bite you to death." Kyoya stepped forward.

"Hoo. He's scary and he looks strong!" The Sun girl said as she glared at Hibari.

"He. We were supposed to just take you out today, Undecimo. But our plan failed so, we'll go with plan B. Lucy, if you may!" He ordered his lighting guardian.

That lightning girl disappeared from his side. And then, she appeared behind Chrome and took her from us!

"Mom! Let her go, you maniac!" Tsuki said.

"That's it. I can't let this pass! Let her go or else!" I said.

"Or else what, Decimo? You're in no position to threaten us! Make a wrong move and we kill your wife." He said.

He was right. I told everyone to stand down while Tsuki and I talked to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tsuki and I asked.

"We are the Gabbiano Family! Vongola's predator. See our flag? That's us killing you, eating you alive!"

They said as they showed us a flag containing a seagull eating a clam. That's right! A seagull is one of the clam's predators!

"If you want to get her back, all of you will come to mare della morte island in three days. All of you! And prepare for and all out war between Vongola and you allies and GABBIANO!" He said.

After that, nothing. They disappeared. I think it was his mist guardian's doing.

"Tch. I couldn't even protect mom." Tsuki said.

"It's okay, Tsuki. All of us couldn't do anything. The thing we have to do now is prepare for that war that guy is talking about." I said.

Reborn came and sat on my head.

_**"Your dad's right. But first, you have to complete your guardians."**_


	9. Eleventh Generation Vongola!

Hey guys. Sup? Sorry for not being able to post so soon. It's just that i have been busy for the past three weeks, i think. Sorry. Hey, I'm just 13. XD Oh well. Hope you like this next chapter. :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Complete my guardians?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes. You're still five guardians short." Reborn said.

Ah yes. I remember this scene completely. It's the most amazing part of this story for me. Well, second most amazing. Oh, I got carried away. Back to our story again, I guess.

"Tsuki. Do it. You have to complete your guardians now so we can train them to cooperate with each other before the "war" the Gabbiano announced." I said.

Tsuki didn't speak. She just put on a serious face. It was scary, really. It looked like she was going to kill someone. But then she turned to the people and smiled. Reborn hopped to the podium and spoke.

"All of you, settle down! Vongola Undecimo will now announce her chosen guardians!"

Then Reborn jumped on my head again and left the stage to let Tsuki do her job.

"Okay, minna-san. I'll get straight to the point. I have already chosen Hayato as my Storm Guardian. The next person I will call will be my Lightning Guardian." Tsuki said.

But before she chose, I went to her and told her that she can choose anyone from any of the families as long as they aren't guardians yet.

"Okay, Dad. I got it." She replied.

We heard murmurs among the group of people: "I hope it's me." They really want to help us out and assist my daughter, Eleventh.

"My Lightning Guardian is.. Lambo-niisan!" She announced.

I was really shocked with her choice. I mean, Lambo? He couldn't even help me out that much when he was my guardian. Well, he is older. Maybe he's changed, I thought to myself that time. And I wasn't wrong. He went up the stage, formally and introduced himself.

"It would be an honor to serve you, Tsuki. I mean, Undecimo. Minna! This won't be long since every one of you already know me. I'm Lambo of the Bovino Family. But I served Vongola's tenth and now, I'll serve his daughter, Eleventh!" He said.

Everyone was shocked. Who knew that the once snot-nosed brat we all knew could give off a speech like that? Well, he's not a brat anymore, that's for sure.

"Next is my Mist guardian. My mist guardian was supposed to be mom. She insisted that I choose her. But because of an unfortunate event, I had to change my plan. My mist guardian will be.. Fran from Varia!" My daughter said.

Reborn and I looked at her and said: "Um. Tsuki, you can't. He's Varia's guardian."

Fran stood up, fixed his coat, put his frog hat on, went to the stage, snatched the mic and then:

"In that case, I quit Varia!" He shouted to the microphone. His voice echoed throughout the whole castle and it was also heard outside where the Varia was. The moment everyone reacted, I knew it wasn't going to turn out good for him.

Again, I wasn't wrong. Knives came in flying into the castle and hit Fran's frog hat.

"Shishishi. What did you say, Froggy?"

"VOIIII! What the hell are you talking about quitting?!"

"Hooo~ You're gonna quit, Franny?"

Lussuria, Belphegor and Squalo stormed into the castle. They shouted and looked for Fran. When they saw him, Belphegor jumped on him. Fran struggled to get free from his grasp but no. Bel tied him using his strings. Lussuria then sat on him.

"That's Varia, alright." I said to Tsuki.

"Heeyyy. This is my decision. You can't stop me. Besides, I'm just Mammon-senpai's replacement right? He's back so I can quit!" Fran protested.

"Let him. He's right anyway." Xanxus said as he walked into the castle.

The three were startled by his voice. Well, I was too. And so was Tsuki. I mean, who wouldn't be startled by his voice, right? It's creepy. Who doesn't agree with me, raise their right hand. Okay, stop now. You look ridiculous raising your hand in front of your computer. Oops.

They let him go. And Tsuki gave the ring to Fran. Fran stepped forward with his head raised, proud.

"Hi there. Uhh. I know you know me for being one of the most deadly assassins in the whole world. But I'm here to clear that. I'm the only deadly assassin in this world."

"What?!" Squalo shouted.

"Just kidding. Sheesh. Alright. It would be my pleasure to serve Vongola Undecimo as the Mist Guardian. Thank you. " Fran said with a smile on his face.

That's two down for Tsuki, three more. Sun, Cloud and Rain. Who were those three? Huh. Wait. I forgot. Let me think for a sec.

*Three long, long, long, long, long seconds later*

Ahhh! That's right! The Rain guardian was one of Yamamoto's relatives. Kushi Yamamoto. And yes, she uses the Shigure Soenn too. The Sun guardian was.. I'll keep her as a secret for now. You probably wouldn't believe me if told you.

Finally, the Cloud Guardian. He's kind of Tsuki's childhood friend and love interest. She had a crush on him for like four years! And I'm still wondering why. I mean, he's not that charming but every time he walks or passes by, all the girls swoon.

Well. Tsuki doesn't like him anymore, so, he's just a guardian now, nothing more, nothing less. And adding him to the list, the Eleventh Generation of Vongola Guardians is complete! Just to clarify my daughter's choices, here's the list:

1. Tsuki Sawada - Boss, Sky Guardian  
2. Hayato Gokudera - Right hand, Storm Guardian  
3. Fran - Mist Guardian  
4. Lambo – Lightning Guardian  
5. ? – Sun Guardian  
6. Kushi Yamamoto – Rain Guardian  
7. Rei Yamaguchi – Cloud Guardian

And that was about it for the ceremony. A lot happened. And by a lot I mean really a lot. LOTS. After Tsuki finished choosing her guardians and talking to them for a little while, everyone went home and got some sleep. We all needed it. For the next day and the day after that, it was nothing but training for all of us. Yes, every single one of us. Oops. Spoiler. Sorry.


	10. Training on an old friend!

AAAND, Back to our story now!

So, my daughter, Tsuki, completed her guardians. The next thing that happened was.. uhh. OH! That's right. The three days of travel and training for us. Yes, TRAVEL AND TRAINING. We trained as we went to that Italian named place the Gabbiano said. How, you ask? Well, this is how.

The next day (the day after the ceremony), Reborn called Dino to make some arrangements. And yes, it was about how to get to that place (AKA: Transportation means).

Dino came as fast as he can with his men and turtle, Enzo. You know, Enzo. The turtle that gets really big when it gets wet? That sounded wrong. Um, the turtle that gets big when it absorbs water? You know, like a sponge.

"I brought 50 of my men and Enzo, just as you asked, Reborn." Dino said as he handed Enzo to Reborn.

"Haha. Now, the 250 men that I need are complete." Reborn said.

Yes, two hundred and fifty. He didn't just call for Dino's men. He also called for 50 men each from Varia, Shimon, Millefiore and others. Why did he need so much men and Enzo? Well..

"Alright! No time to waste! I already assigned half of you to get buckets of water, right? Where are they?" Reborn asked.

125 of them raised their hands while holding two full buckets of water. They started to from a small circle around a small creature. Small creature, I asked myself.

"Oh God! That's Enzo!" I exclaimed. "Reborn! What're you planning?!" I asked.

"Hahaha. Watch, Tsuna. Alright! Pour it on him!" He ordered.

Simultaneously, they poured the water inside the buckets onto Enzo. He started to grow. I mean, really GROW. To our surprise, his growth rate was faster than what Reborn estimated. He grew overly large! He was as big as our castle!

"Reboooorn! What have you done?! Oh wait. Why is there an empty space on Enzo's back?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. He kind of broke weeks ago. Anyway, that space will serve as your training field, people! We'll train as we travel to the assigned place!" He announced.

Whaat? I thought to myself. How are we going to be able to practice on Enzo while he's walking? I asked Reborn. He just changed Leon into a gun and told me to shut up and just go with it. Ah, typical Reborn.

All who wanted to participate (all who were ready to put their lives on the line for Vongola and especially, my wife) got on Enzo. There were only a few of us. Actually, only the guardians of every family present participated. Yeah, Vongola's 10th and eleventh generation, Varia, Millefiore, Shimon and the Arcobaleno. Not to mention the Kokuyo gang was there too. Yes, the Kokuyo gang. Mukuro, Ken, the guy with Yo-yo's, MM, Birds, the twins and Lancia. They all wanted to help, assist Vongola Undecimo in protecting the family's reputation and rescuing her mom.

"Okay. All of you, gather around. I'll now tell you who is going to train with whom. All with the same elements will train together, get it?" Reborn said.

"Wait! What about us?" Enma asked.

"Haa. You earth people. Okay, go with any team you would want, maybe the team with almost the same capabilities as you. That would make things easier." He said.

So, they went and chose their groups. The next thing we all knew, Enzo was walking towards the shore. As he dipped into the water, he slowly grew and with that, the training area on him grew larger too. We then had enough space to train on him. That's when I realized Reborn's plan was a genius one. A well thought out one.

"Hey, Dad! We should start training you know? It's not that far from here, Reborn said." Tsuki called me.

"Oh, yeah. Where are the o-" I paused. Why? 'Cause I just realized something that time. Xanxus and Byakuran were of the same flame element as I am! I panicked, really panicked. Then Tsuki noticed me.

"Don't worry, dad. They seem calm right now." She told me.

I looked at them. And to my surprise, they were. It was really surprising. You don't see Xanxus and Byakuran quiet every day, especially when they're in the same place.

Hm. What else happened? Nothing much, actually. We just went for few rounds of sparring. Yep, Tsuki sparred with me, Byakuran, Enma, Dino and Xanxus. Guess what? We all lost to her. That's my girl, I thought to myself that time. I really expected my loss but Byakuran's and Xanxus'? Hell, no.

"Hey, kid. Let's go another round." Xanxus approached Tsuki.

"Hoo. Sure, Xanxus-senpai." My daughter answered with glee. My God, I never thought a person that would be happy to fight Xanxus would exist! Well, there was one. And it was my daughter!

Both of them stepped back into the circle. All of us stood back to watch. I was worried. Xanxus looked serious that time.

**_Xanxus VS. Tsuki._** An intense battle was about to start in front of us, I thought to myself. 


	11. Tsuki and Xanxus

"I'm going to take you down this time, kid." Xanxus said as he pointed his gun towards my daughter.

I walked to Tsuki and whispered to her. "Are you sure about this? That's Xanxus, Tsuki."

She didn't even turn to look at me. She just laughed. She marched towards the circle. Clenched her fists and ignited them with her bright Sky flames. She was decided to fight. The crowd on Enzo went wild even before the fight started. They all cheered for the one they like. Half for Tsuki, Half for Xanxus.

"Take me down?" Tsuki asked. "I would love to see you try, ojiichan." She teased Xanxus.

His scars started to appear. They were covering his face again.

"This doesn't look good." Belphegor said with a devilish smile on his face while rubbing Fran's hat.

He was right. It didn't look good. For both sides, it didn't. Tsuki looked serious on taking Xanxus down and Xanxus looked pissed. There was nothing I can do. The match began even before I could stop them both.

"Yossha! Lets gooooo." Tsuki said as she charged Xanxus head on.

She flew straight to Xanxus and tried to punch him. But Xanxus didn't allow that. He drew his guns and shot the ground to propel him upward. He was about to shoot Tsuki who was below him. Well, that was where he expected her to be.

He pointed his guns downward only to see that my daughter wasn't there. He stopped in mid-air to look for her. He turned and turned but Tsuki wasn't in front, behind, below or beside him. Then something from above hit him and sent him to the ground, hard. It was Tsuki! She flew above Xanxus and used high pressure flames to push her down with great force to send Xanxus flying!

But the effect didn't last for so long. Xanxus got up and chased Tsuki again. She tried fleeing for a while from Xanxus by flying around Enzo's spikes. She hid behind one. Xanxus flew higher to find her but he couldn't see her.

"If you won't come out, then stay there, burned!" Xanxus exclaimed.

He pointed both his guns down to Enzo's spikes and fired to them.

"Scoppio D'Ira!" He shouted.

Xanxus unleashed a barrage of bullets from his guns which then grouped to form a big blast. Tsuki was in trouble.

"Tsukiiii!" Hayato shouted.

"Sawada, do something about this." Colonello ordered.

"I.. I'm on it" I said.

I took my pills and mittens out. I was about to go Hyper Dying Will but I was too late. I wouldn't make it in time!

It was about to hit the spikes when something came out from one of the spikes. It was a blinking sky flame. It was coming from my daughter! I thought to myself, could it be? I was really bewildered by what I saw. At first, I didn't want to believe that she could use it but she did.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised!" She exclaimed.

She charged towards the flames and absorbed it, every single bit of it. Xanxus and I couldn't believe what we saw. She mastered the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough in just a matter of days? I didn't even teach her the technique yet!

Xanxus' Scoppio D'Ira was absorbed by Tsuki and then added to her own store of flames. Her flames grew larger because of the energy she absorbed.

"All right! I'm all charged and ready to go!" She said to Xanxus.

"Heh. Don't get to cocky, kid!" Xanxus replied and then smiled. Smiled? Well.

They both focused flames on their hands and then let it all out to burst them towards each other. They both looked like rays of light about to cross because of their speeds.

"Everyone, brace for impact!" Reborn said.

We all covered our heads and ducked. But we still kept our eyes on them. They were about to hit each other when we all heard a strange noise. A roar. They both stopped from charging and battling to look. It was coming from the ocean.

"Oh my GOD! The ocean is roaring! You guys disturbed iiiit!" Fran shouted in panic.

Belphegor hit his head and said: "Dummy. It's not the ocean. It's something inside it. There's something in there."

"I'll go check it. Let's go, Alfin!" Basil said as he hopped onto his Rain Dolphin.

Levi from Varia came along too on his Lightning Manta. They both flew to where the sound was coming from. They both look frightened even though they didn't know what it was they were looking for.

"Heh. I guess our match ends here, huh, Tsuki?" Xanxus said.

"Not just yet. First one to find that thing wins?" Tsuki said with a smile on his face.

"Hoho. Very well. See you there!" Xanxus replied.

I know, I know. That doesn't sound like Xanxus. But it really happened. He really did smile and played Tsuki's game.

The two of them flew to where Basil and Levi went. It was hard for them to see for there was a thick mist there. They stood back to back when they heard the roar again. But that time, it wasn't just a roar. Basil and Levi's voices also echoed! They shouted as if there was something that attacked them.

"Basil-kun! Levi!" Tsuki shouted. No reply. "Xanxus-san. Would you want to return now?"

"Na. This is getiing really interesting." He replied. (that's what Tsuki said he said.)

They continued their search. Around that area they flew and flew but no sign of Basil and Levi. Then they heard the noise again. And something grabbed Tsuki's foot.

"Oh shit! What is this!?" She exclaimed as she struggled to get free.

Xanxus shot what was holding Tsuki. To their surprise, it was a big tentacle. They brought it back to Enzo.

**"Guys. I think we have a problem."**


End file.
